


self indulgent lesbian ultraviolence

by ffxiv_changeling



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Bloodplay, Consensual but a Bad Idea, F/F, Hate Sex, Inappropriate Use of Healing Magic, Inappropriate Use of the Echo, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, S&M, Trans Female Character, Violent Sex, Voyeurism, inappropriate use of martial artist training, theyre all trans!!!!, this is essentially just aggressive flirting in ch1 though sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25165714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffxiv_changeling/pseuds/ffxiv_changeling
Summary: lyse visits fordola, and she's far too weak for the Butcher. a deal is made, and violent hate sex ensues. y'shtola is there so nobody gets permanently hurt lol
Relationships: Lyse Hext/Fordola rem Lupis, Lyse Hext/Y'shtola Rhul
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	self indulgent lesbian ultraviolence

Lyse made her way to the makeshift prison ward of liberated Ala Mhigo and opened the door to Fordola’s cell, not quite knowing what had gripped her with the urge to do so. Maybe it was to try and understand her, get through to her, this sorry soul rotting away, tormented with constant visions of the pain she put her people through. She deserved a chance after her help with Lakshimi, after all, surely?

“Hey, Fordola.”, Lyse said to the red-haired Ala Mighan, hunched over on the meagre bed in her cell. She paused, as Fordola turned towards her. “...Thank you. For your help with Lakshimi.” Maybe this could be the start of reconciliation? Fordola certainly had abilities and knowledge that would come in helpful when it came to taking the fight to Garlemald, if only she’d cooperate with the Resistance. But at the same time, taking the field with the Butcher as allies seemed just so _wrong_ and counterfeit to justice when so much lasting harm still needed to be atoned for?

Those complicated feelings faded away when Fordola spat at her, called her Resistance scum, and stared Lyse down, one eye glowing that unnatural colour from her Resonance with a stare that lusted for violence, for power, with wrath against those who defeated and imprisoned her. If she hadn’t been shackled, Lyse knew that she would have made a swing for her. That pure violence inside her small, but oh so powerful body, the _fire_ inside her eyes, restrained in front of her, made Lyse almost uncomfortably turned on. Lyse could have sworn she had other reasons for coming here, but _fuck_ , she couldn’t resist her. Fordola grinned. Clearly she had seen _that_ inside Lyse’s head. “If you’re here to fuck”, she sneered, “You’d better _beg_ before I let you have that pleasure from me.”

Lyse thought for a second. Surely she was above this. Here she was, leader of the Resistance, genuinely considering begging to be fucked by her Imperial-collaborating prisoner. But the heat overcoming her mind had different ideas. Before she knew the words that were coming out of her mouth, she had suggested a _different_ resolution for this tension. “Who said anything about fucking begging? What says we spar for it? Fight til first blood, unarmed, winner takes all.” She inflected _all_ with an intentionally obvious seductive tone, and unintentionally posed her body to show Fordola the strength she had built up in her core, her strong thighs, and her toned arms over years of hand-to-hand combat training. Fordola stepped up and got as far as she could to Lyse’s face, fire still burning in both their eyes, hands right behind her back with her shackles taut but nonetheless projecting her rage and power fully into Lyse.  
“Let’s raise the stakes. I know you’re in bed with that healer bitch, and that you want to beat the _shit_ out of me but don’t want the rest of your filthy comrades to know about your taste for torture. I’d like to bruise and beat you too, and whatever sick punishment I’d be in for for defiling the Commander isn’t exactly something I’m looking forward to.” The cruel smile on her face was oh so dangerously appealing to Lyse. She nodded, waiting for Fordola to finish despite the rush of anger she felt for the insult to Y’Shtola.  
_She’ll pay for that later_ , she thought, knowing that was almost certainly the entire point.  
“Fuck first blood. We’ll fight til one of us submits, or passes out, from pain, from exhaustion, or from fucking blood loss.” Fordola seethed these words, clearly enjoying the mental image of Lyse bloody and beaten on the hot sands. “Your healer bitch will make sure there’s no permanent damage. And then, well, she’ll have to watch the victor fucking _ravish_ the other. Wouldn’t you like that? I’m sure she would, the voyeuristic whore.” Lyse knew her words to be true. How Fordola knew her girlfriend’s tastes was a minor mystery that was solved upon realising _the fucking Echo_ showed it to her. Bastard was probably getting off to the idea of it long before this confrontation. Fordola’s offer was delicious to Lyse’s mind too, Y’Shtola getting off to the aftermath the icing on the cake of ‘beat the shit out of someone who deserves it and more and then rail her mercilessly, without it being a war crime’.  
“Fuck you, Fordola, but I accept”, Lyse spat at her.  
“I knew you would, you filthy bastard.”  
Lyse spared no time in securing her shackles firmly to each other behind her back to ensure she didn’t try to escape, unfixing them from the wall she was held in, and gripping the red-haired girl with a fist wrapped into her hair to walk her to the location she had in mind for the bout. She left Y’shtola a message on her linkpearl, knowing she’d be more than willing to shirk her duties for this, and marched Fordola out of the prison gates and into a secluded spot of sands in the Lochs. This was going to be a memorable day.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic!!!!! i hope you like it, feedback is always appreciated and more is to come i promise u


End file.
